A Dolls Sin
by kirauser1998
Summary: Celty, lives a simple life, on the edge of Ikebkurou. that is until she finds a man in an ally while walking her dog with the tattered remains of a black shirt and jeans, covered in blood. warnings are inside. ooc and CeltyxIzaya and possible ShizuoxCelty.
1. Chapter 1

(warning this fanfiction contains, mentions of rape, strong (sexual) language and violence. I don't own Durarara! if I did it would be illegal. XD)

"Okay, we're going to be gone about two maybe three months, so make sure the house isn't trashed, okay." "Yeah sure I got it!" I called, too my mom as she was getting ready to walk out the door. "Oh! Don't forget to feed and walk the dog!" She yelled, as she slammed the front door shut. "Ahhh~..." This has been going on about three years now. My two siblings Erika and Walker have dancing competitions, for a couple months every year.

So my parents have to go with them. But I'm not alone, my older sister Nammi lives here too though, she works all day, at some weird company. I live in a descent sized house, two floors, two bathrooms and three bedrooms. So it's nice, but I get bored a lot. Oh yeah, I also live on the edge of 'Ikebukuro' it's big and noisy, so I'm kinda glad I don't actually live in it haha...

"Hey Shibu~" I said to my dog as I started to pet his head. (He's a black shar-pei lab mix.) "You wanna go for a walk~?" I saw his ears instantly purk up. "Yeah you wanna go~? C'mon." He ran over too the door and started pissing, on the floor. "Aw, great... I'm gunna have to clean that 'later'." As I was hooking his leash to his collar, I looked out the window. Hmmm, looks like its going to rain. I got up from sitting on the floor "I'll be right back!" I said to my dog as I went up the stairs to make sure I looked 'presentable'.

I looked into the mirror to see a fragile doll like face, and a pair of bluish grey eyes staring back at me. My choppy,brown hair go's down too just above my shoulders. I ran my hand along my neck, feeling the scar that went all the way around my neck... This is me, Celty. I started walking down the stairs, to find Shibu moping on the floor like, a lost pup. "Oh stop it." I grabbed the end of the Leash and put my hand through the loop. Then we went out the door. This is going to be a quick walk, as soon as we get back I'm going to bed.

Or so I thought.

"What the hell?! I should have known better! But no I took the fucking dog, for a walk anyway!" I yelled at myself. I looked out from under the awning, that I found after I got soaked to the bone. After a couple minutes Shibu started crying. "Hey its okay.~ "Hey, did you here that?" I could here a man talking from an alleyway, next to me. The only thing blocking me from seeing him was a large blue dumpster.

"I told you I heard someone yelling before!" I heard another man yell. "Shut the fuck up." I could barley here the other man, say over the pouring rain. I then heard a door, swing open. "Shit run!" "If you faggots, come back here again ill kill you!" I tied, Shibu too a lamp post that was next to the awning, so he could stay out of the rain.

"Stay here boy" I said before I went into the rain. I quickly hid behind the dumpster. I'm going to get killed one of these days, for being nosey... "Okay. Nobody's out here, go ahead and dump him.~" 'Oh my god, There dumping a body?! Shit! If they find, me there going to kill me! Or worse they might... Oh, well.~' I looked around the corner wincing, the smell of the trash. I could see two rather large men, pulling out someone from what I was guessing the back of some club.

"Want us to kill um?" "No, just leave him he'll most likely die before morning." 'What the...?' I watched as the threw him on the dirty trash filled alley. Then turned around, and started talking like nothing ever happened. Closing the door soon after. "Holy shit" I quickly got up, making sure no one was still back there I ran over too him. As I got with in a couple feet of him, I stopped... Or at least tried to. Stoping without slowing down was I bad idea. I lost traction, slipped and landed in a puddle. "Fuck!" I crawled over too the man. He looked about eighteen or twenty. Looking him over he had black hair, and what looked to be the tattered remains of a long sleeved black shirt and jeans.

( I'm sorry if this chapter sucks lol. I have the entire story planed out and what I want too do with it, but I didn't have anything to start out with lol. I promise it will get better. Also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Read&Reveiw^.^


	2. caught

A dolls sin chapter two( warning this fani fiction contains mentions of rape, violance and strong(sexuel) language. i do not own Durarara!)

'Okay. calm down... All you have to do Celty, is get your cellphone and call an ambulance.' I reached into the pocket of my jeans, too grab my cellphone only to realize that I had once again left it at home. "Crap what the hell am I supposted to do carry him?" Right after I said that a large bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, followed by a low rumbling, that shook the ground. "Geat..." 'I bet I can carry him, he dosen't look that heavy.'

I got on my knees, and grabbed his shoulders, slowly pulling him up to a sitting position. "Hey mister?" I started to shake him, hoping that he would wake up. after a few minutes to no avail, he didn't wake up. "Aw fuck!" I stood up, pulling him up along with me as weel. 'why are you so damn heavy?' I froze when he started to rustle in my arms.

"angh.." he moaned, after a little while i started walking.

Dragging him with me out of the alley, I winced when I felt something pull' in my back. 'Goddam- where's the dog!?' As I walked up to the awning, the leash I had Shibu tied too, was no longer thare. "Agh, I dont have time for this! Shibu" I yelled hoping that he would hear me over the pouring rain in the dark alleyway. After a few minutes of contemplating what i should do I decided to go home, he was probably their anyway.

So then we started 'our' long trek home.

While walking back I was surprised to find that not one person asked what was wrong or if they could help- no, scratch that I wasn't surprised I was angry! What the hell is wrong with these people?! I knew even before we moved to Ikebukuro, that pretty much all of the people here were assholes, unless if you were 'friends', so why should that make a difference?

As we appoached my house, the already pouring rain pured even harded, if that was even possible. When I finally got to the door I propped him up agents the side of the house, holding him up with my arm. 'why am I doing this?' I askedmyself. Struggling to open the door, i finally got it open. I didn't have the energy to drag him in so I just shifted him so he would fall into that dark abyss that was my house, hoping that he wouldn't fall on anything or something like that. I walked into the house trying not to step on him, the darkness making that difficult to do. I then turned around and bent over, looping my arms under his so I could pull him further in so his feet weren't in they way of me closing the door.

I carefully placed him back down onto the carpet. His shirt stuck to my cloths and skin, making a sickiningly wet sound when I pulled away from his body. Then I walked back over his body to close the door. then proceede across the carpeted room over to the light switch that was on the oppisite wall, I folicked it on, the room instantly filling with light.

It took me a few seconds to get adjusted to the light; But when I did, I realized that there was blood on the light switch and on my hands. "Holy shit this is worse then I thought, I need to call the hospital. NOW." I was about to find the phone when something very unexpected happened.

"Don't." I heard a cracky voice say from behind me.

"W-who's there?" I asked nervously

" Are you really that retarted?"

"What?"

"You find a grown man in an alleyway, and the first thing that comes to you're mind is to bring him into your home?" The raven haired man said. I walked over to him and crouched down about a foot away from him.

"Judging by the way you look right now I could beat the shit out of you. So if I were you, i'd shut up." I said looking down at him.

"No I think ill pass, I am very much enjoying being alive.~" He said sarcastically, He tried to sit up, wincing a few seconds later. He then laid back once again on the carpet. A concerned expression flashed arcoss his face, but was immediately replaced with an unreadable one. His head turned as I walked away, my feet slightly dragging on the tan carpeting. "Don't call an ambulance."

"why It's very obvious that you need to go too the hospital. And what if you died on me? I would be charged with man slaughter." I said with concern.

"Well yes, that normally would be a problem but... Hm, how should I put this? Well lets just say that right now we are under special "turms" under which that if I go to the hospital those people will most likely find me."

"And what does that have to do with me."

"I thought you might've been smarter than this." He sighed. "Obviously if they find me they'll want to know who took me to the hospital, and the'll most likely come after you.~"

"Well i'm sure as hell not keeping you here Mr. Dick-bisket." I reached the tile that covered the my kitchen floor, running my hand up the greenish wall to turn on the light. "There we go." I said as I walked back over to him. "Sense you don't want to go too thehospital i'll have to take care of you?" I asked pulling him up to a sitting position.

"yeah, hey- ouch! Don't do that so fast!" He yelled at me. "first of all do you have any first aid training?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah my mom had me take first aid a couple of years ago. My brothers also a docter, so I dont think you'll be that much of a problem." I started dragging him up the stairs, Scaling one step at a time stopping at every step or so to catch my brerath. "why are you soheavy, grrah!" I finally got up all half a dozen stairs.

"Could you be a little more gentle!" He screamed.

"I'll try being more gentle, when you leard to shut up." I grunted while pulling him onto the tiled bathroom floor.

"Thats no way to talk to a GOD!" He wailed while flailing his arms.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"There is nother wrong with me~."

"Yes there is. Your fucking delusional, from bleeding half to death." I said while reaching up to turn on the light next to a large mirror, that took up about half of the blueish bathroom wall. He looked up at me, a devious-like smirk on his face, but that wasn't what I was focusing on. His eyes, his eyes were a deep crimson red!

Shock was eminent on her face, his smirk grew even wider. "Like what you see?" He teasedThen it clicked. 'Oh my god, I know who this is!' "Hey earth to idiot, earth so idiot~ i'm dying here!" He conplained.

"Iza-y-ya Orihara?" She stuttered out nevously, his head nodded in response.

"Yes I am Orihara Izaya." The smirk faded as I pulled him next to the tub. I looked over my shoulder, to see some smears of blood on the white tile floor. 'I can't work with him like this he's going to need a bath so I can see the extent of the damage.' she thought to herself.

"Hey, um... Your going to need to take your cloths off." His eyes widened slightly, but his poker face still remained. A few minutes past, he still did not reply. I assumed that I could go further so I proceeded to take his shirt off. With a sigh, he raised his arms just enuf so I could take it off. When it was off I could so that he was fairly musclier, despite how skinny he was. Multible cuts and bruises, littered his chest and arms. there was a particularly long gash across his chest.

I stood up so I could turn the tubs tap on. Turning the handle, water emediotly came rushing out, a few seconds later steam started to rise from the tub. I kneeled back down next to him, I started to take off what was left of his pants. "Can't you leave them on?" He asked, he already knew her answer was going to be.

"No, sorry I need to make sure that you don't get an infection. Don't worry it's not like i'm going to rape you or something hahaha~." She ment it jokingly, but he instantly froze up. She could tell what she said made him uncomfortable. "Hey I was joking." she apologized, he didn't responed he just sat thare. She tried pulling at the hem of his pants but the angle that he was at plus the dampness of his pants, was making it extremely difficult.

She tried to sit him up on the ledge of the tub, now alomst full of water but all that dragging, made her quit tiered. "A little help?"

"I didn't hear a please~."

"Please lift your fat ass off of the floor." His legs shifted slightly as he tried to push himself off of the floor. She helped him onto the edge while turning off the water, before it over flowed from the marble tub. He held onto the tub while she took his pants off, making sure not to pull too hard on his legs. Most of his pants was intact except for the back, making me wonder even more. 'What the hell hqappened to him?' After I finally got them off I soon realized that he didn't have any underwear on.

"Agh." We gasped symotaineusly. I immediately raised my head so I wouldn'y be looking at his privets. He had a light blush spread arcoss his face. So light in fact, that you could hardly see it. "Hurry up and getme in." He mumbled, adverting his eyes from hers.

I slowly dipped his feet into the water, one foot at a time. Once they were in I sat him down into the hot water. I was expecting him to start freaking out about the temperature, but he didn't say anything as he sank into the water. "Isn't it to hot?"

"No it's fine." He responded uncomfterbely. I took a step back from the tub.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit and some towels." I said while walking out of the bathroom onto the tan carpet. I walked up the hallway past two of the bedrooms to the closet on the opposite wall. The door was made of wood and had a gold colored round handle. I opened the door, first getting out two body towels and a hand towel, then the medical supplies.

I walked down the hall back into the bathroom. I set everything on the marble counter and turned towards Izaya. He was still sitting in the same spot. he was hunched over slightly with his hands on his knees and it looked like he hadn't moved an inch.

I crouched down in front of the counter to get to the wooden cubbared. When I opened it there was sponges, soap, toilet paper and shampoo. I grabbed a body sponge and a bar of soap, closing the cubbared doors and standing back up to place them on the counter. I took the bar of soap and sponge and walked over to him, setting the soap on the edge of the tub along with the sponge.

I grabbed a large cup that was next to the tub, that i used for pouring water on the dog and cats(Purposely not telling him) when I bathed them, filling it with water and pouring it over his head and back. After a few more dumps of water I reached over him to the other side of the tub to get the strawberry Scented shampoo, off the shelf. The bottle made a snapping sound when I opened it, Izaya flinched. i could see him glancing at me through the corner of his eye, quickly looking back at wall. I squeezed some into my hand, and placed is on the ledge as well. I rubbed my hands together a little bit, then started running my hands through the dark locks of hair, scrubbing his dirty scalp with my fingers.

After a good scrubbing I rinsed his hair. After that I decided to wash it again, sense it probably still had remittences of dirt and alley grime'.

The second time around he started leaning into my scrubbing, and lulled his head back. "Hurry up." He said sleepily.

"I'm trying..." I took the cup and filled it with water slowly pouring it over his head, the suds running down his body cascading into the water. I did this a few more times and put the cup down. He gasped onto the side of the tub and pulled himself back to his previous sitting position, while I un plugged the tub. I watched the water slowly drain, seemingly picking up speed as it Emptied.

She stood up and grabbed a towel off of the toilet and went over to Izaya, handing him the body towel so he could rap it around himself before any further 'treatment' went on. It would be pretty damn awkward to say the least if she were to do it. After he finally rapped the towel around himself, not without some difficultly though and some mild swearing.

She bent over letting him used her shoulders as support, thought he tried not to be to touchy through the quick transition from tub to toilet seat(lid down). He fixed the towel making sure nothing was showing. Yes it was true that he did 'whore' around a little bit but that was solely for information purposes only, outside of work he found it truly revolting. Celty got the other towel and started drying Izaya's hair, then his shoulders, back, sides and legs being careful not to be to ruff. After she finished drying him she was about to get the disinfectant when a door being slammed interrupted them. An awkward silence followed.

"CELTY I'M HOME!" A man called from down stairs. Both Izaya and Celty stayed in thereplaces awkwardly. steps could be heard coming up the stairs stopping in front of the bathroom door. "Celty are you in there? I hope you're dressed cause I'm coming in.~"

A man in a white lab coat soon walked in, freezing at what he saw. Celty was on her knees with one hand resting on the counter, it looked like she was reaching for a bottle of something. While her other hand was at the brim of a towel which was rapped around the wast of a young man.

"C-celty! What the hell are you doing?!" The nerdy looking man screamed.

"Shinra it's not what it looks like!" Celty panicked. Izaya sat there taking it all in.

"Oh I think it's exactly what it looks like! I did not go to work, and come back here to find you about to give a blow jog to-" Shinra looked at the mans face only to realize that it was none other Orihara Izaya. "IZAYA?!"

(:Edit: Hey guys sorry for the people who already read this chapter. something went wrong when I tried posting it the first time. A big chunk of the chapter was missing, and I didn't notice till today so I had to take it down, and then something horrorble happened. I lost the chapter! So I spent all night and some of this morning retyping the whole chapter. I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!:

Hey guys, hahaha... Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writers block for the past two months and it's been like a real big issue but, anyway I just wanted to say the story still alive! I'll try to update on the stories at least once a month. I've also got, two more stories that I'm working on, that I'm planning to get up on with in the next week or two, which those stores are from Black butler (Kuroshitsuji) and Nabari no ou.

Like I said in The last chapter, I have the entire story planned out already but, it has three Different ways it could go.

Number 1. Only one of them gets the girl. this is a shizuoxcelty/izayaxcelty fanfic so it can only be one of those two.

Number 2. They both get her. Meaning that, it turns into a weird twisted Relationship that they have to hide from the world lol.

And number 3. Nether of them get Celty. Now I'm not going to go into details,(spoilers) but I'm kind of leaning towards this Route. Which means if you don't want this you better tell me! In a review or message me.

It's never to late to vote! Now your probably thinking "oh no if 1 or 2 don't win there's going to be no shizuoxcelty/izayaxcelty moments!" No, no matter which one is chosen by me/readers, there will be plenty of gooooood stuff planed. Whichever one is chosen, will not have a big Impact until about 3/4 of the way through the story.

Read,Enjoy&Review!


	3. sleep

A dolls sin chapter three (Warning this fan fiction contains mentions of

rape violence and strong language.)

"IZAYA?!" Shinra screamed.

"First of all, it's JOB not jog." Izaya Corrected in a matter of fact tone, Like it was normal to be naked in a bathroom with a young girl. Well half naked to say the least, but still naked. Shinra Gapped at Izaya's response.

"Why are you in my house with my sister?!" Shinra then shot Celty a glare. "And YOU!"

"Me?"

"Why did you let a stranger into the house huh?"

"It's not like I had a choice! It looked like he was going to die..."

"What?" Shinra said with confusion.

"Okidoki~! Haha lets not get carried away now. Shinra you can go back to whatever you were doing and Celty can fix me up ok~." Izaya interrupted. Shinra walked closer, taking a good look at him. Shinra's whole Demeanor changed, becoming Serious.

"What happened?"

"Ah, well you know Shizu-chan, catches up too me every once

in a while~." Izaya lied smoothly. Shinra simply nodded his head while lifting

his arm, Examining him.

"Are you sure?" He asked Suspiciously, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes I am sure." Izaya gave him a warning glance Saying, 'You say one more word about it and I'll slit you're throat.'

Shinra thought about it for a second. Well on one hand this is a medical condition and he shouldn't skip around it so lightly. But then again his sister was in the same room (awkwardly) sitting on the side of the tub. "Celty you should leave the room. I need to talk to Orihara-san alone, and treat his cuts."

"Um, ok. Is there anything you want me to do?" Celty asked while standing up.

"Yeah. Get a bed ready for him and get changed, you're soaked too the bone."

"Will my bed do? It's the closest, and he can get to the bathroom easily." Shinra brought a hand too his head, and rubbed his temple.

"Really, and what would make you think that, that's a good idea?" He sighed. "I was thinking more of like the couch maybe?" Celty's head tilted a little bit, not unlike a puppy when trying to learn a knew trick.

"How do you two know each other?" Celty asked curiously.

"Oh, Izaya is a client of mine." Shinra purposely left out the fact that their friends. "Get him a change of cloths to please." Shinra let go of his arm, letting it fall to his side. He took another minute or so Examining his body before leaving the bathroom as well. He soon returned with a medical bag.

"Ok. What happened?"

"It's like I told you shiz-"

"Cut the crap. I know you got raped." Shinra cut Izaya off.

"...okay, that escalated quickly." Izaya shifted his gaze from Shinra, and moved uncomfortably. Shinra grabbed ahold of his shoulders and looked into his eyes. They held amusement in them, along with something else. Maybe... Gult?

"What happened?" Shinra knew that he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of Izaya. He never did. Ever since he's known Izaya, he's never given straight answers to anyone. It's always hints to whats going on or withholding information.

"Nothing." He winced when Shinra squeezed his arm, putting presser on a bruise that was in the distinct shape of a hand.

"Why don't you want to tell me? Is it because you're afraid of being judged ?" Celty walked in right after he said that. In her hands she had a black button up Sweater and grey sweat pants.

"Will these do?"

"Yes, those should be fine." Celty set them on the counter along with the other objects that were already on the counter. She watched from the sidelines as Shinra cleaned up Izaya. He grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol from his bag and some gauze drizzling a generous amount on the white rectangular object. Izaya hissed when the gauze had been applied to a cut on his arm, his face remained calm though.

An hour had past. Izaya was covered in bandages from head too toe. He wasn't in a full cast, like you see in the cartoons, but more like he got in a really bad fight. "Ok. I think I'm done." Shinra sighed.

"Thank god." Izaya sighed, like he had just finished and extremely hard test. Shinra put what little was left of his medical supplies, back into his bag. he got up from kneeling on the tile, he immediately felt a dull pain in his knees, and started too rub them. he felt sore in his back as well. oh boy that's going to be 'fun' tomorrow.

Shinra stiffly moved over to the counter, and got the cloths. "Who's are these?" Izaya asked.

"Celty's." Shinra replied.

"I'm sure she looks damn sexy in these~." Izaya teased. he looked over at her, her face had a light pink tinge to it, and by her body language, she was nervous. he yet again found a way to get under another person's skin. He smirked at her responce. Oh that smirk, it looked like something only the deviel could do. Shinra looked apolled.

"WHAT!?" Shinra squeaked in a high pitched voice. He soon realised what Izaya, was trying to do his face twisted into a scowl, and tsked. "Celty i'll hold him while you put his cloths on."

"Ok." Her face was still flushed, but she still walked forward. Shinra handed her the cloths and got next to the toilet. Izaya held out his right arm so he could put his arm in. he did the same with the left.

She got infront of him and started buttoning from the coller down to the end of the soft cotton shirt. Next was the pants. Now this was going to be the hard part, not really the fact that this was a man, no she was fine with that, she's read too many (yaoi) doujinshi's to care about something so little' gender facter as that. It was the bandages that was going to make this difficult, along with the fact that Shinra looked like he wanted to kill him(probably from the comment he made to Celty).

I quickly and carefully removed the towel that was placed over his "manly" parts, and slowly pulled them up, the alastic band caught on one of the rather large white sqaures on his thye and pulled on it. "Hng!" He gasped, his face flinched slightly. once I finished putting all the articals of clothing on him we proceded out of the bathroom, down the hall and into her room.

Once they aproached what he asumed was her door, wich there was a warning sign on it that said 'WARNING IF YOU HAVE A WEEK HEART DO NOT ENTER A TEENAGER LIVES HERE!'. Celty opened the door and turned on a light switch that was by the wood door, a light flickered on, on the ceiling with a fancy clear glass sqaure cover with a leaf desine.

The walls were covered wall to wall with drawings, wall scrolls and posters most of them were anime or manga themed. You wouldn't think there was an actual wall behind those drawing and such, if it wasn't for the acational sliver of pink paint inbetween pictures. He couln't make out what they were though his vision was getting extremly blurry. The bed was served no mercy ether. A sexy looking man in a tail coat, with black hair and red eyes inbracing a young boy with blue-grey hair and fancy cloths, was on the sheets.

The pillows had similer imagas on them, but it was becoming incresingly difficuly to stay concuse. When they got to her bed she peeled back the sheets. shinra sat Izaya down on the bed while Celty got a blue blanket out of the closet. Izaya sluggeshly pulled his legs onto the bed under the covers, and laid back sighing. Celty returned and pulled the blanket over him up to his chin, his eyes fluttered closed. "If you need anything just holler for us."

"Ok.." That was the muffeled responce they got before Izaya fell into a dreamless sleep. Celty and Shinra soon left the room, turned off the light, and closed the door behind them.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Shinra asked.

"Shit."

(Hey guys! did you miss me? I guess you haven't cause iv'e only gotton one message and two reviews! *go's in a corner and cries* In order to get the next chapter I need to get atleast five reviews, or I wont continue the story. You want to know how many Celty x Izaya fics there are? Theres TWO this one and one other, Same go's for ShizuoxCelty. i'm planning this to be a long running fanfic. I don't have a beta either so no hate ok? but any advise on how to make this fic better will be greatly appreciated~!

read,enjoy,review!)


	4. Shizu-chan

(Warning this fan fiction contains: Mentions of rape, blah, blah, blah, you get it.

If you didn't already know, I do not own Durarara! if I did your little virgin eyes wouldn't be able to watch it.)

A dolls sin chapter 4

Darkness

Darkness is all I see. Why... Why can't I open my eyes? "-ell did you do that f-" I can hear someone...

"I'm going now. Make sure you wake him up every two or three hours." No, wait there's two.

"Ok. Bye!" I can feel myself start slip back into the wonderful sleep that was calling my name. No wait-? "-aya... Iza- Izaya." After an unknown number of times that my name was called I finally opened my eyes.

"What the hell do you want." I said in a surprisingly scratchy voice.

"Ah good your alive." She said, my eyes came into focus revealing that it was a young women I was talking too. I looked around the room, there was tons of drawings and posters... Of men.

"Yaoi." Nothing good can come from this.

"What?" She looked confused. "Izaya are you ok?" She tried to put the back of her hand on my forehead, I shifted away though before she could touch me. Immediately regretting it because a searing pain shot up my back. My face flinched but I didn't let myself show any other indication that it felt like someone just fucked me with a screw driver.

Then it hit me, everything that happened last night.

I frowned as I just had be woken up by my annoying alarm clock. Rapped securely in my confuter, I snuggled in deeper into my fluffy blanket.

"IZAYA!" I let loose a growl when I heard that bitch called my secretary call me. I pulled away the warm blankets from my body and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I let my feet dig into my ruff carpet feeling the way it stuck in between my toes. I got up from my bed and made my way over too my closet.

I grabbed my 'trade mark' black long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans out of it. unfortunately their in women's. for some reason whenever I go to any clothing stores they never quit fit me right. And if you're wondering if I go shamelessly into the female part of the store? No, I buy them online.

I then proceeded too get some boxers out of my underwear Drawer. After that I set everything neatly on the edge of the bed, then I headed out of my room. I walked down the hall to my bathroom, not before passing the staircase that lead downstairs, I saw Namie texting someone, probably her psycho brother. But I have no room to talk.

I walked into the bathroom feeling the cold white tile under my feet. It was somewhat relaxing, but at the same time displeasing. After closing the door I quickly stripped down to nothing. I walked past my full body mirror, and stepped into the shower. I turned the leaver, turning on the water. Freezing cold water immediately sprayed out of the shower head. I flinched when the spray met with my neck and chest, it soon turned worm though.

After half an hour in the shower I finally turned the tap off. "Lets see what that bitchy women wants to complain about today~." I grinned. I stepped onto a rug that was in front on the shower and dried myself off, then weighed myself on a digital scale. "One hundred and thirty pounds, three ounces." I sighed. I had gained over two pounds. I stepped off of the scale and headed over to my full body mirror. Nothing looked different, but the fact still remained. "I'll have to run more often to keep my god-like figure." I told myself.

A puff of steam flew out of the bathroom when I opened the door. I had rapped a towel around my wast. I would normally just walk out naked but Namie was here, and I'm not THAT generous. I walked past the staircase again. Namie was standing at the bottom of it glaring at me.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" She spat. "I told you to get down here over an hour ago!"

"And what was so important, that you had to wake me up at five in the morning~?" I leaned on the wood railing with my hand on my hip and my butt cocked to the side.

"I know for a fact that your alarm clock is set for five am so your full of crap." She said while walking away.

"No pay." She froze, then quickly turned around.

"What?!" She screamed.

"No pay for today. That's no way to speak too your boss~."

"Fucking cock sucker." She mumbled under her breath.

"Now what did you want? I sighed and stood back up about to walk down the hall to my room. I knew for a fact that I didn't have any meetings for today.

"Shiki-San wants you at his office and hour earlier then planned." She said it like it was nothing.

"WHAT?!" It was my turn to freak out. "Are you fucking kidding me Namie?! Do you even realize what an important client Shiki-San is?!" Oh this is bad! This is so fucking bad! I need to call a taxi, there's no way I'm going to make it even remotely by the time that was originally planned.

I called a taxi while getting dressed, then headed out the door. Before leaving though, I poked my head back into my apartment. "Oh and Namie." She turned around in her swivel char in front of her desk. "Your fired~." I slammed the door shut before she could say anything else. I then proceeded to call Shiki-San, he was going to be pissed.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_Hello?_ A gruff voice answered the phone that I Immediately recognized as one of my most prized humans. "Hello Shiki-San." I said in a sly voice. _Is there a reason why your not in my office?_ He said coldly. Gulp. "Yes, yes there is. I'm in the lift right now. I called a taxi though so i'll be there in about fifteen minutes." The lift suddenly stopped I looked up to see that it was the right floor, then got off and headed towards the sliding glass doors that lead outside. As I got closer I could see that there was a taxi already waiting.

_Just get your ass over here._ Was Shiki's last words before he hung up.

Damn this isn't going to turn out good.

I finally made it to Shiki's office, not after some difficultly though. First I somehow forgot to put my coat on... How the hell did I forget to put my favorite coat on?! Then after that the cab driver got lost, so I just told him to drop me off where we were at, which put me about two hours late for the appointment.

I finally got to the building. It sure as hell wasn't a new building but it did the job for their meetings. It's pretty run down too.

I walked around till I got to the back of the building. There was a chain link fence that was locked. I simply just walked up to it climbed, and once I got to the top I hopped over, landing "gracefully" on the dirty gravel. Yes I do have a key for the gate, but this ways more fun. I quickly walked up to the two heavy metal doors and took out a key, this key I did need to get in.

When I opened it I was greeted by two large bodyguards, their body's were covered in sweat and their hair was filthy. "Izaya Orihara." They said gruffly

"Yes." I said in response. They both Simultaneously gestured their hands back telling me too follow them. I followed them down the dim lighted hall. After a little walking we finally made it to the last room at the end of the hall.

"Shiki-San is waiting for you inside." The taller one said, I simply nodded. I waited till they started walking away before I turned the door handle. The door creaked loudly as I stepped in.

The room was pretty run down like the rest of the building. The concrete floor had cracks and little holes in it. A light hung from the ceiling offering only one of two light sources in the room. The other was a lamp on Shiki's hard wood desk. I saw a leather spinning chair that sat behind the desk that presumably Shiki was sitting in.

I pushed the door behind me. Once I heard a click' telling me that the door had closed I walked forward, every step I took it sounded like I was stepping on glass. I sat down on the leather couch, making it squeak. Most people would laugh at the sound, but this was no laughing matter. Then the chair Shiki, was sitting in turned around he had a very serious expression on his face.

"Would you care to explain?" He didn't bother telling izaya what he was talking about. He didn't need too, he already knew. He gave Izaya a cold glare, one that even he was scared of.

Gulp.

"Y-yes there is, haha.." I laughed nervously, I wasn't getting out of this one. Shiki got up from his chair and walked around his desk over to me. Shiki leaned down so his face was right in front of mine.

"Give me your hands." I nervously held out my hands pom down. Shiki reached behind himself and got something out of his pocket. I shut my eyes, afraid of what was going to happen next.

'Click'. I felt something hard and cold snap around my wrists. I opened my eyes to find that the metal objects were handcuffs. "Huh?"when I looked up to Shiki, he smiled. He leaned in real close and whispered into my ear.

"I thought of the perfect punishment for a certain infobroker that I know'." My eyes widened with fear. He seemed to notice and chuckled. "Not so cocky now are we?"  
Izaya shivered when Shiki ran his fingers along his jaw. "Such a pretty face." He then pinched his face and pulled, making Izaya wince. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you." He smirked. Izaya jumped when Shiki ruffly grabbed his crotch and started rubbing it.

"Nnnmm!" Izaya moaned, Izaya bit his lip to try and prevent any further moans from escaping his throat as Shiki continued his ministrations.

"So the little whore likes this huh?" Shiki purred. At that point Izaya had become extremely aroused, his member was straining agents his already tight jeans. Shiki proceeded too unbutton Izaya's jeans.

"N-no don't- mmf!" Shiki's hands muffled his pleads. Izaya simply started kicking instead. He let go of him momentarily to get a small key out of his side pocket, then pinned the struggling raven on his right side towards himself and unlocked one of the handcuffs. then he forced both of Izaya's arms behind his back and recuffed them.

Izaya turned his head to glare at Shiki. "Don't you think this is a little over the top?" He panted.

"Yes, but its about time someone put you in your place."

The two guards made it down the hallway that the took the informant down some time ago. Shiki used the intercom to tell them too "take care" of him. So here they were standing outside of Shiki's office. One of them knocked on the door signaling that they had arrived. "Come in." They heard him say from the other side of the old steal door.

When they walked in they saw Shiki, sitting in his leather chair to the left of the room a few feet away from one of the walls, was a curled up body. "Take him out side." That's all that he said before they walked over to grab the infobroker, he was covered in blood and bodily fluids. They both sent each other questioning glances, but they knew better then to ask Shiki what happened.

They dragged the informant, down the hall. When they got the the back part of the building they saw the red exit light above a door. One of the men held him up while the other opened the door. Suddenly a women came up from behind them. "What are you two doing?" She questioned.

"Ah, Mrs Claudia we were just taking out some trash." the man gestured to Izaya.

"Oh I see. So this is the infamous informant." She got closer to get a good look at him. "Hmmm, go ahead and put him out he can die for all I care~."

"Izaya?" Celty waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah." I mumbled. A blank expression was on her face.

"So um.. how do you feel? she asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My legs and head hurt like hell." He complained.

"Oh, yeah Shinra said you could have some pain killers once you got up and had something to eat." She smiled trying to make him feel better.

"What do you have to eat?" He didn't plan on eating anything, this was Shinras house after all and he didn't feel like getting poisoned or anything. But hey why not ask.

"Cereal, toast, bacon, eggs, sausage, oatemeal and fruit." She rambled them off. Izaya thought about it for a second before answering.

"I'll have some toast and fruit." He didn't need all that other fatty shit.

"Are you sure?" She looked at him, making sure that it was his final Decision.

"If your going to question what I want to eat why did you bother asking?" She mumbled something and got up from her seat on the bed and walked out of her room. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Grrah shit!" Izaya grabbed the sides of his head and pulled on his hair.  
'I was so stupid! Why didn't I just run away-' Izaya's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a familiar sensation in his crotch.

'Bathroom. I need to use the bathroom right now!' Right then Celty walked in with a plate of butter toast and strawberries. 'Probably should have specified that I wanted plain toast, but i'm not going to eat it anyway so who cares.' "Here." She set down the plate on her purple desk that was next to the bed.

"I need to pee." 'God this is horrible.' She froze after he said that.

"Um ok." She said awkwardly. She pulled the blankets off of Izaya. He shivered when he felt the cold air through the sweat pants. Once he got to the edge of the bed she slung his arm over her shoulder and they started slowly walking out of her room.

Walking was like hell for Izaya's back and feet, every step he took was filled with searing pain. Once they made it into the bathroom, she sat Izaya down on the edge of the tub and lifted up the toilet seat and lid. "Are you going to need help?" She asked awkwardly.

"I'll be fine~." He replied. we were suddenly interrupted when the doorbell rang. She left him sitting there while she quickly walked down the stairs to answer the door.

When I looked through the center class panel that was in the middle top part of the door, I was surprised to see a very familiar face. I quickly opened the door. "Shizuo?" When I opened the door I startled him a little bit. Shizuo Heiwajima, the most feared man in all of Ikebukuro.

"Hey, Celty." He smiled. I gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you forgot we were going out today." 'Oh my god, I totally forgot!'

"T-that was today?! Shit um... Some things came up and now one of Shinras friends is staying here. Sorry." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Then why can't you just leave him here and we can go out?" He tilted his head after he asked the question. God damn. Despite the fact that he was a 24 year old man, he looks damn cute when he tilts his head like that.

"Actually, he's kinda sick-"

"Celty I need help now~!" Izaya interrupted. Celty sighed and opened up the door all the way.

"C'mon in." She sighed. Shizuo hesitated for a moment then walked in. "Go ahead and do whatever, I'll be down in a minute." She rushed upstairs to see Izaya sitting on the toilet.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you said you had to pee?" as She walked over to him, he shifted trying to pulled his pants up.

"I did. But when I tried to stand my feet weren't having it and they gave out." He explained. He looped his arms around my neck and pulled himself up, while she tried to fix his pants. He rested his head on her neck momentarily.

His head was resting on its right side, on her right shoulder, and there was the faint smell of strawberries. He tilted his head more into her skin and inhaled. "Mmn. Pretty and she smells good~." He teased. She stood up abruptly, almost dropping him. Her face turned red from Embarrassment.

"Don't say stuff like that!" She wailed.

"Hey Celty, do you have any mil-" Shizuo, instantly froze during his "quest for milk question", when he saw his best friend pulling up some guys pants with his arms rapped around her, with his head placed a little too close to her neck. "S-sorry." He stuttered, and turned to leave.

"Oh no it's okay. We're almost done." She assured him.

"I would rather not have Shizu-chan see my butt, thank you very much~." Not so surprisingly, the raven haired informant, said the words in English.

"You speak English?" She also switched.

"Yes. What kind of informant would I be if I didn't speak a few different languages~. Though Shizuo wasn't fooled by the change in language. As soon as Izaya uttered those words out of his mouth, Shizuo instantly knew it was Izaya.

His eyes were filled with hate and his face was scrunched up in anger. "IZAYA?!" He yelled. His fists clenched and unclenched, while looking around for something to throw at him.

"Shizuo, you know him?" Celty asked perplexed.

"Do I know him?! Yeah he's the fucking bastard that put me in jail!" He yelled.

"Whoa, ok. Calm down shizuo." She begged nervously. "Why don't we go down stairs and i'll explain what happened and you can have some strawberry milk~." Shizuo mood in proofed a little when he heard the word milk.

(Hey guys! hahahah... Yes I know I was supposed to post this chapter like a month ago but i've been bussy as shit... I also didn't get 5 more reviews like I wanted, but I got two knew followers and a message insted so I guess I'll let it pass.

I am also looking for a BETA!)


End file.
